Moe
Moe is a male customer who made his first appearance in both Papa's Hot Doggeria HD and Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! His alter-ego is the Dynamoe. From Flipline Studios Blog He is the owner and operator of the local comicbook shop in Tastyville. Moe is a walking encyclopedia for all things superhero related. Upon meeting Moe, people are taken aback by just how super nice of a guy he is. Because we are simultaneously releasing Papa’s Hot Doggeria HD and To Go, we will be including two new customers who will appear in both games. Who is the other customer you ask? Well you’ll just have to wait till the games come out to see. Stay tuned for more sneak peeks of Papa’s Hot Doggeria HD and Papa’s Hot Doggeria To Go! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10023 Appearance Moe has fair skin, thin eyebrows, and black hair styled into a hairstyle somewhat similar to a pompadour. He wears a clean, white long-sleeved shirt with light blue buttons, round collar, and a brown shirt underneath. He dons a light blue jacket with a pale brown collar, pockets, and badges of sorts pinned on the left side of the collar. He also wears white-rimmed eyeglasses, light brown pinstripe pants, and brown moccasins with sky blue stitches and white laces. Styles Style B The Dynamoe has a scowling look in his face and wears a red mask that has a pair of demon ears sticking out of his hair and a black eye outline. He wears a dark blue collared shirt with light green buttons and a red tie underneath crimson red jacket with black collar, pockets, and golden yellow polka dots. He also wears black and blue-colored pinstripe pants and crimson red sneakers with black soles and golden yellow laces. He also dons a black cape and a pair of short, white gloves. Orders Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! *Veggie Dog on a Regular Bun *Wild Onion Sauce *Jalapeños *Marinara Sauce *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Diet Fizzo **Large Cinnamon Swirl Holiday (Christmas) *Veggie Dog on a Fruitcake Bun *Eggnog Aioli *Jalapeños *Marinara Sauce *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Dr. Dasher **Large Frostcap Crunch Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! *Traditional Cookie with Sugar Cubes **Vanilla Ice Cream *Snickerdoodle Cookie with Potato Chips **Hokey Pokey *Traditional Cookie with Toffee Chunks **Vanilla Ice Cream *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Syrup *Pistachios *Cherry, Waffle Cone, Cherry Holiday(Baseball Season) *Traditional Cookie with Candy Jack **Vanilla Ice Cream *Snickerdoodle Cookie with Candy Jack **Curveball Crunch *Traditional Cookie with Toffee Chunks **Vanilla Ice Cream *Peanut Butter Fluff *Chocolate Syrup *Pistachios *Candy Baseball, Waffle Cone, Candy Baseball Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Hot Doggeria HD: Rank 43 *Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!: Rank 43 Unlockables *In Papa's Hot Doggeria HD, he is unlocked with Eggnog Aioli. Stickers Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Papa's Scooperia Earn all three stickers to earn this outfit: Trivia *Moe is one of two characters who debuted in two app games released concurrently (Papa's Hot Doggeria HD and Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!), the other customer being Indigo. *He and Joy are the only customers whose names are changed while shifting into their Style B outfits, with Joy being Ninjoy and Moe being The Dynamoe respectively. Order Tickets Hot Doggeria HD Moe (Holiday).png|Moe's Hot Doggeria HD order during Christmas Hot Doggeria HD Moe (Regular).png|Moe's Hot Doggeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Moe (Holiday).png|Moe's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Christmas Moe's Scooperia OrderBaseball.png|Moe's Scooperia Order during Baseball Season Screen Shot 2018-09-26 at 12.12.56 PM.png|Moe's Full Scooperia Regular Order Gallery 50bifurca50.jpg Angry Moe.PNG|"Can I speak to the manager?" Hdhdpromo.jpg Hdtgpromo.jpg Moe Profile.jpeg Moe.jpeg Unlocking Moe.png The Dynamoe Profile.jpeg Newyears 2018 big.jpg PHDTG! - Moe Approved.png|PHDTG! Moe Approved! The Dynabug.jpg gumoe.PNG|Whoa, what you're doing, Moe? AC72F9AE-2CEB-49E6-A8FB-8EF2D64CAC8F.jpeg|Hooray! Moe loves his starlight cookie sundae! IMG_0283.PNG IMG_0617.PNG 45259194_326207371500061_4690122038331834368_n (1).png Fan Art Ninjoy_and_Dynamoe.png|By OcFanatic new_year_2018_by_diastrivelvet-dbylsyv.jpg|By Diastri Morning Sickness (Daily Life).png|By OcFanatic Moe by 763Lilypadpandaowl.jpg|By GeminiPurpleRose the dynamoe.jpg|By CepProductions Criminal Dynamoe.png|By Mannievelous Moes.png|By Mannievelous GenderbentMoe.jpg|Genderbent Moe by EIPXVI Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Debuts Category:M Characters